Galería
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. Karai tenía demasiadas fotos de Leo en su galería. [Leonarai].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Galería.

 **Personajes:** Leonardo Hamato y Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato.

 **Pairing:** Leonarai [Leo x Karai].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y algo románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, ¿Romance?

 **Total de palabras:** 880.

 **Notas:** Algo para celebrar mi regreso :v _(aunque aún no he regresado del todo :'v)_

* * *

 **Summary:** Karai tenía demasiadas fotos de Leo en su galería.

* * *

 _ **Galería**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _Esos chicos… no me contestan…_ —farfullaba en susurros el líder del actual clan Hamato a la par que tecleaba una y otra vez en su teléfono, y luego volvía marcar el número de alguno de sus hermanos, solo recibiendo la misma voz del buzón.

Chasqueó la lengua, furioso. La muchacha a su lado lo observó de reojo con desinterés.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te contestan? —Preguntó tranquilamente Karai. Él suspiró con pesadez y asintió—. La verdad no creo tampoco que lo hagan.

—Eso no es muy alentador, ¿sabes? —Murmuró con desánimo, sujetándose de los cabellos—. Hace rato que debieron haber llegado a la guarida.

—¿Por qué no intentas llamarlos desde mi teléfono? —Sugirió pasándole el aparato que había sacado de su bolsillo. El chico lo tomó con algo de duda y ella se levantó del sofá—. Iré a traer algo para tomar, me lo devuelves cuando termines. —Agregó antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina.

—Ah… Claro —afirmó, ojeando con disimulo el celular último modelo que pertenecía a la nueva líder del clan Del Pie—. _Bien… No hay problema…_

Encendió la pantalla, y deslizó el bloqueo. Enseguida se encontró con la cámara encendida.

 _«¿Eh? ¿Acaso estaba tomando fotos?»_ se preguntó, examinando. De repente notó algo extraño, algo que tenía que ver con la última fotografía que había tomado y que mostraba en un pequeño cuadrito hacia un rinconcito de la pantalla.

¿Acaso era… acaso era… él? Si miraba bien, podría notarse fácilmente. La abrió, y sí, era él mismo, justo cuando estaba tan concentrando marcando el número de alguno de sus hermanos.

 _«¿Karai me estaba sacando fotos? No, no puede ser»._

Movió la foto hacia un lado, en busca de alguna otra. Enseguida se encontró de nuevo con una imagen de él, de pie pero aún con el teléfono en la mano. Era de cuando apenas estaba llegando a la sala para tener una mejor señal y poder llamar a los demás.

Enseguida y casi espantado buscó las demás fotografías. Lo increíble era que casi todas ellas eran sobre él. Siempre él estaba en cada una de ellas, siempre en diferentes momentos del día, o en distintos lugares.

Sí, obviamente se estaba confundiendo todavía más. Bueno. Sabía que ahora que era un humano las chicas tendían a sacarle algunas fotos cuando salía a la calle, pero no entendía por qué Karai era quien tenía tantas de él.

De repente encontró una donde él tenía una toalla enrollada al cuello y el cabello mojado. Pronto notó que en ese tiempo había terminado de bañarse, y entonces buscó más, pero las demás fotos estaban cifradas y con contraseña.

—¡¿Qué rayos…?! —Exclamó, soltando el celular de golpe pero sobre el sofá. Lo miró por unos momentos, sin hacer o decir nada. Finalmente lo agarró de vuelta y tragó pesado—. Tengo que preguntarle a…

—¿Preguntar qué? —interrumpió de repente la castaña, apareciendo desde el pasillo con una soda en lata en su mano. Del espanto el chico casi terminó por echar el teléfono al suelo, pero después de varios movimientos torpes pudo sujetarlo con temblores pero firmemente.

—E-eh… Karai… yo… —comenzó a balbucear, con un sonrojo en su rostro. La chica hizo un sonido de afirmación y tomó asiento en el sofá, para volver su vista al televisor y tomar su soda—. Y-yo… quisiera saber… eh… esto… ¿Por qué… tienes tantas… fotos mías en tu teléfono?

Ella escupió de golpe su bebida y de un movimiento veloz le quitó el aparato y lo guardó en su bolsillo, sin que él pudiera asimilar del todo lo que había ocurrido.

Se quedaron mirando un momento, en silencio.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—¿N-no me vas a contestar? —intentó una vez más el pelinegro, pero ella entonces desvió la mirada para ocultar el rubor que se había formado en su rostro.

Otro silencio se formó.

Leo soltó un largo suspiro, rompiendo ligeramente con la tensión.

—Ya que, no importa —declaró desinteresado, haciendo ademanes con las manos de olvidarlo—. Solo… no llenes tanto tu galería. —Pidió antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la salida. La kunoichi lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sabes que está llena?

—Tienes como más de mil fotos mías ahí. —Contestó sin mirarla, y la muchacha hizo una mueca de culpa.

Y finalmente él salió de ahí, dejándola sola. Karai soltó un suspiro y agarró su celular, para abrir su galería y luego leer la carpeta en la cual guardaba todas las fotografías del ninja.

 _3527 archivos._

Sonrió de lado. _«Para eso me compré la tarjeta de memoria»._

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
